RWBY oneshot collection
by FanfictionFan3601
Summary: A collection of mature oneshots for RWBY, rated M for a reason, read at your own risk


Feigned innocence

Nora was innocent, anyone could tell that by her constant goofy grin and eternally optimistic outlook on life that border lined on childishness, even after crushing several Beowolves heads with her Warhammer Magnhild she still played it off like she was a child playing a game even giving herself points for each kill as well as the others on her team, she always declared herself the winner though even if Jaune or Pyrrha got more kills adding to her childlike demeanour, only Ren knew the truth though knowing what exactly was under that sweet exterior Nora carried but he kept silent about it out of respect for his hyperactive friend

That knowledge and his near endless patience was what prevented him from being surprised when he was roughly shoved onto his bed upon entering his dorm room, the room was dark when he walked in and Jaune and Pyrrha were nowhere to be seen adding to Ren's suspicions of what Nora wanted when she had left a note on his locker asking to 'speak to him in private', Nora always made sure to keep the room in almost complete darkness when they were together as extra precautions against getting caught as it allowed them to hide if someone happened to walk in on them, only a couple of days earlier they were nearly caught when Ruby let herself in after no one answered her knocking to retrieve a Dust manual that Jaune had borrowed from her which she had borrowed from Weiss not noticing them as they quickly hid under the covers

"You've been abnormally frisky this week, this is the third time you've pulled this" he deadpanned as he felt Nora's weight mount his lap only able to make out her outline and her bright blue eyes in the darkness "you sure Jaune and Pyrrha won't find us?"

"I know what I'm doing" Nora giggled back running her hands along Ren's chest "Pyrrha's taken Jaune for another night of training so we're good for at least a few hours, they're probably booping each other senseless as we speak"

"Please don't call it that" Ren sighed making Nora giggle as she started to work the buttons of his shirt open before leaning down to run her tongue along his pectorals making him shudder at the feeling

"yeah but you also freaked out when I first said the word 'fucking'" the redhead pointed out as she sat back up starting to undo the buttons of her own top getting only half way before impatiently ripping it open sending the remaining buttons scattering across the room as her large breasts bounced free

"I did not 'freak out', it was just unexpected and I bought you that top"

"Well now you can buy me a new one" Nora giggled before leaning down to press her lips to Ren's quickly growing tired of talking when they could be having sex, working her tongue into Ren's mouth Nora's hands travelled down his body to his pants starting to work them open in a frantic and excited manner, her fingers fumbling on the buckle of his belt and his zipper before finally resorting to tugging on them until they finally opened, she didn't know if she had managed to open them properly or if she had broken them like her top but she didn't care either way, Ren's family was well off and he could just have more clothes delivered

Reaching into Ren's pants Nora smiled against his mouth when she found him hard and ready wrapping her warm soft hand around his manhood starting to stroke him as he started to return the kiss, letting Nora slide her tongue deeper into his mouth Ren slowly allowed his hands to explore his friend's voluptuous body making her sigh into his mouth as he traced his fingertips along her bare sides and the under the swell of her breasts, quickly growing impatient with his soft touches Nora grabbed Ren's wrists and almost harshly pressed his hands to her breasts "you're so slow sometimes" she complained pressing down on his hands to make him squeeze her breasts

"Not everything needs to be rushed" Ren replied as his skilled fingers went to work on Nora's sensitive breasts quickly eliciting loud moans from the redhead prompting him to shoot a hand up to clamp it over her mouth "quiet" he hissed "you're the one that doesn't like people thinking we're 'together' together remember"

Nodding against his hand Nora covered her mouth with her own hand to muffle her moans as Ren removed his to return it to her chest, it wasn't like she could help being loud when Ren got his hands on her when his digits were skilled and fast enough to sort and shuffle a deck of cards in less than two seconds and even snatch lien coins from people's hands before they had the chance to clench their fists, sinking her teeth into her knuckle Nora began to shake as Ren tweaked her pebbled nipples knowing exactly what got her going "fuck Ren….." she moaned through her teeth "I can't take it anymore…."

Quirking his lip Ren then moved one hand down from Nora's chest slowly running his fingers down her front making her shake hard before she threw her head back with a sharp gasp when his hand disappeared down her shorts "no underwear? Really Nora?" he deadpanned as his fingers began to work her clit

"Stop talking…." the redhead whined as she ground her hips down on Ren's hand "I need you"

"Patience Nora" Ren hushed her as he pulled down her shorts leaving her completely naked before he laid her down on the bed, this was the only scenario that he had any remote physical power over his hyperactive friend and wanted to relish it for as long as possible pressing his mouth to Nora's throat making her keen whilst his fingers continued to work her breast and clit

Clamping her hands over her mouth Nora screamed against her palms as Ren's fingers pushed into her tight pussy stroking her soft insides "fuck Ren….oh fuck!" she gasped darting her hands from her mouth to Ren's hair pressing his mouth harder to her throat no longer caring about being quiet, chuckling against Nora's silky soft skin Ren soon found her g-spot pressing down on it making the redheads back arch as she let out a choked gasp of pleasure "Ren….I'm nearly there….please make me cum!" she pleaded pressing her thick firm thighs tight around Ren's hand to keep it in place

As Nora began to shake harder with her approaching orgasm Ren inserted a third finger into her clenching cunt adding more pressure to her g-spot as well as moving his other hand from her breast to her mouth knowing just how loud she could get when she climaxed, pressing her own hands over Ren's Nora then screamed against his palm as her body exploded in orgasm, her back arching almost painfully as her legs kicked and thrashed wildly whilst Ren's skilled fingers continued to work her through his climax

When Nora's cunt started to stop clenching and the redhead's breathing began to calm down Ren slowly pulled his hand away eliciting a long whine from Nora as her hips bucked as if trying to follow his hand as his fingers left her dripping slit "Ren…please….please don't stop….I…" she panted before she was silenced by Ren's lips pressing against hers muffling her moans as she felt her shorts being pulled down her legs before being cast aside leaving her naked save for the ruined top that she still wore along her shoulders and arms

Keeping her quiet with his mouth Ren then proceeded to take his place between her legs lowering his own pants to fully free his erection whilst Nora's tongue wrestled its way passed his lips, feeling Ren's manhood pressing against her sensitive slit Nora broke the kiss with a sharp pleasured gasp wrapping her strong legs around his waist to trap him in place "do it….shove it in me! Fuck me!"

"Patience Nora" Ren hushed her capturing her lips again and pinning her hands down above her head as he slowly pushed into her swallowing her muffle scream of ecstasy, squeezing Nora's wrists tight Ren slowly ground his hips against hers making sure to reach every sweet spot inside of her knowing exactly how to move and how deep to go to drive her wild and as the tip of his cock pressed against her cervix another pleasured scream left Nora's mouth directly into his

Slowly beginning to thrust his hips Ren moved his mouth from Nora's down to her jawline and throat making her moan and keen with every feather light kiss whilst his cock steadily drove her towards her next climax "Ren! Oh Dust Ren!" Nora keened wrestling her hands free of his grip to wrap her arms tight around his upper body pulling herself even closer to him "harder! Please…please harder!"

Ren grit his teeth as Nora's heals dug into his lower back and her pussy continued to clench tighter around his dick making it harder for him to thrust into her "Nora…loosen up a little" Ren grunted feeling his abdomen tighten

"I can't….I'm cumming again!" Nora cried out digging her fingers into the material of his shirt feeling it tear as her nails cut through the silk "you cum too! Cum in me!" she begged/demanded starting to tense up tighter around him again, gritting his teeth as Nora began to spasm in orgasm again Ren strained to last longer before the redheads spasming pussy drove him over the edge climaxing hard and deep inside of her making her mewl at the hot sensation of his seed filling her

Completely spent Ren collapsed forward panting heavily against Nora's shoulder as she did the same against his winding her arms and legs tight around him to keep him in place "mmmmm that was gooood" Nora purred playfully licking up a trail of sweat from Ren's cheek "you always know just what to do"

"You're just easy to please" Ren smirked back before grunting as Nora tightened her legs around his waist in retaliation "we better get dressed, the next lecture starts in a few minutes and you know how Professor Oobleck hate's people being late to his classes" he then pointed out to which Nora reluctantly agreed freeing him from her grip to let him get dressed

When they were both ready and presentable after fixing Ren's bed the pair then proceeded to open the door only to freeze when they found Jaune and Pyrrha stood just outside "there you are, we've been looking all over for you guys, come on I don't want to get stuck in detention with Cardin again" Jaune stated seeming to completely overlook his friend's slightly dishevelled looks grabbing Ren by his collar and dragging him down the hallway before he could protest

Watching with slight amusement as Jaune and Ren disappeared around the corner Pyrrha then gave Nora a knowing smile easily recognizing the flush in her cheeks and the slightly glazed look she still had in her eyes "still not 'together' together I see" the Spartan girl chuckled giving the redhead a soft elbow nudge

"Yup, being boyfriend and girlfriend would be too dull, this way it's more fun" Nora replied with a broad smile to which Pyrrha raised a quizzical eyebrow "if people see us as a couple they'd expect us to obey the restraints of a relationship and I really don't like restraints, Ren also told me that if people actually knew I liked people that way guys would try things with me and he really doesn't' want that to happen, it's also really fun to see Ren's face when I try to set him up with other girls, the sex afterwards is always amazing" Nora added with an almost childish giggle before she skipped off to catch up with Jaune and Ren leaving Pyrrha stood trying to decipher her almost jumbled explanation of her 'not so relationship' with the eternally patient Ninja, shaking her head Pyrrha decided it wasn't worth thinking about knowing that Ren and Nora would eventually just drop the act and openly declare themselves a couple in their own time

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


End file.
